2013.10.28 - Promoted
Afternoon at the mansion. Jocelyn had been keeping herself busy since she'd gotten back from Genosha, helping out here and there. She's got to wait a few months for the spring term at college to begin; she'd sort of missed out on enrolling for fall term. So, for the first time in her life, she finds herself lacking homework or formal schooling hanging over her head. It's really weird. The woman has mostly fallen back into her usual routines, at this point, though she'd been keeping tabs through her various contacts about information on the Harbingers. So far, nothing particularly useful, but she's also keeping tabs on a lot of things. It was enough that she had to do some creative picking and choosing, so as a result, so she'd been relying mostly on what the X-Men were finding out about the Harbingers and preparing herself for whatever mission she would be sent on based on that information. The teenager happens to be passing down the staff corridor after classes have finished, juggling her plans a bit in her head. People to call, people to apologize to for the random disappearance she had and didn't tell them out, etc... It was almost all sorted out. Almost. The funny thing about life, really, is that it goes on. There are still classes to teach, papers to mark, and exams to prep. Friends and family are in trouble, all around the globe, but the day-to-day tasks of life must still be attended. As a result, Jean Grey sits at her oak desk in her wood-panneled office, the door to her private quarters closed behind her, this time. Part of her reason for sitting there is that it's 'Office Hours' time. Part of it is lesson planning. Part of it, too, is that it gets her out of the sterility of the basement for a while. She's spent an awful lot of time there, lately, chasing down information on the Harbingers and related threats. But, the endgame is in sight -- at least, she thinks it is. So, now, it's all about filling up the time while she waits. And that means marking. Nonetheless, she keeps a mental ear on the passersby outside the door. Even shielded minds have a distinctive 'flavour' to them. And, certainly, Jocelyn's gotten better at blocking psi energy. But, Jean's kinda learned her 'scent' -- particularly since the melding on Genosha. Thus, as the girl passes by, Phoenix sends out a strong enough questing pulse of energy to catch her attention without having to shout. She looks up, through the open door, smiles warmly and beckons Jocelyn in. There's the pulse of energy, and Jocelyn glances over in that direction as she naturally absorbs that light pulse of psionic energy. She'd gotten pretty good at dealing with all of the different energy types, so she didn't feel the need to filter things out at the school. Though there would be places that she'd gladly filter certain energies out. Spotting Jean and the invitation, Jocelyn nods and adjusts her course, moving to step into Jean's office. "Afternoon Jean. How're you doing?" Life did, in fact, move on, even when they were off fighting bad guys. "Holding up alright? Things have been busy on the network". Jocelyn has been spending a lot of her time in the basement herself. Danger room scenarios and training, all information that was available to Jean most likely. The logs might even indicate, after her trip to Genosha, Jocelyn had started actually reading up on actual medical information. Raw beginner stuff, but it was certainly outside her previous areas of study. Comes from holding up a cover like that for a month or so, Jocelyn had figured. But it was useful to know, given her healing powers. "Pretty good, actually," Jean replies, her eyes sparkling. It is, frankly, a long time since she's genuinely been able to say anything like that. Especially, given the current crisis. But, then, Scott has returned from his sabbatical among the Starjammers, and rumours are the two have patched up their differences. That might have something to do with it. Of course, she also got a lot of pent-up frustration out of her system when she when supernova all over Magneto. Not necessarily the healthiest way to do it, but... eh. Take what you can get, when you can get it. "Grab a seat," she says, telekinetically twisting one of the chairs to be a little more accommodating. She also knocks the door lightly closed behind her -- which likely indicates, even as good natured as she appears, she probably doesn't want students eavesdropping. Going nova is something Jocelyn knows a little bit about. It can be quite cathartic, really, but it tends to come with consquences, too. The younger woman takes the offered seat. She hears the door close, but doesn't look back. Clearly that meant it was something that was meant to be, at the very least, semi-private, but Jocelyn was still perfectly relaxed. It was quite a difference from when she first came to the school and most of the authority figures were people not to be fully trusted. Also, she'd hung out with Doug often enough to have picked up some skill at reading body language. "What's up? Something I can help you with?" Jocelyn asks. Being dead was a pretty big consequence, really. Being back, however, isn't turning out to be nearly as difficult this time around, as it was after she pulled herself out the bay when the Phoenix Force was finished healing her. "Not... exactly," Jean says, now, her lips quirking to one side, though she still smiles. "Well, technically, yes, I suppose, but not in the way you're thinking." She reaches into her desk, now, and pulls out a small metal disk. It is silver -- or, more accurately, some sort of titanium alloy -- with raised edges. Enamel of some sort has been applied to one side, showing a black X-inside-a-circle on a red background. With a simple gesture, she places the disk on the table. She doesn't give it over, mind. She just puts it there. A symbol of the X-Men. "You did good work in Genosha, Channel," she says, using the codename quite purposely. "You took on tasks people much older than you would have found daunting and figured out a way to get them done. You've learned a whole lot about how your powers work over the past few years, and have really started refining their use. I wouldn't be sitting here, today, if not for your help. So, believe me when I say, I'm really, really proud of you." The girl is quiet while Jean speaks. She watches the woman's actions, which are quite purposeful, and does take note of the use of the codename. That was unusual, but there was definitely a meaning behind it. "Thank you," Jocelyn offers after a moment. She has a feeling she has an idea what this is, but she doesn't reach out to take the disk. That wasn't the intent of the gesture. She doesn't speak further, however, letting Jean continue. It might be a little bit of surprise and shock, as she really hadn't been expecting this. She expected it one day, but perhaps not right now, if her hunch is right. "What I'm trying to say," Jean says, looking up at the other redhead, now, "is that you've more than earned a place on the X-Men, if you want it. You don't have to, but God knows we can use the help." The last is said with a rueful chuckle and a warm smile. It's now she pushes the disk forward. "This doesn't preclude you continuing to work with the Young X-Men in any way, shape, or form. It doesn't mean you're done training." None of them ever are. "And it doesn't mean you won't still have obstacles to overcome in the future. But, it does give you a spot on the Blackbird without having to fight for it, if you want it, and a team to back you up, if you need it." Her slender fingertip remains on the disk. "I should warn you: You might think this is an honour. I hear how the students whisper among themselves about wanting to be 'full X-Men' some day. I'm hoping it's as big a deal to you as it is to many of them -- not because I expect you to be awestruck. You've lived and worked with us all too long for that. You should know by now, no matter how fantastic our abilities, we're all still human. We make mistakes. Sometimes really big ones. But, because I want you to understand that it's not so much an honour as it is a responsibility, a challenge, a trial, and a calling. It's not for the faint of heart. And there will probably be times when you need to take a break. That's okay, we all do." She studies the girl's face as she speaks, and 'listens' to her reactions -- such as they may be, despite the energy filters -- as much as she watches for them. "We're a family. I know you know that. I know you've seen it. We love and laugh, fight, and cry with each other. And sometimes we tell each other to go to hell." Her smile quirks again with amusement. "But when the chips are down and one of us does end up in hell... well, then the rest of us are there to bail 'em out. I know you know that, too, because you've been there. You've done that." She's living proof. "So, I don't really need to tell you what the X-Men are all about. And, really, whether you say 'yes' formally, or not, you're already part of us. I hope you know that." She's pretty sure she does. "But, the X-Men are more than family. More than friends. More than mutants with fancy training in an enclave that's safe and tailored to their every need." Indeed, put that way, the X-Men seem kind of isolated from the rest of the mutant -- and human -- world. They might even be considered out of touch. But Jean goes on -- needlessly, perhaps, but, to her, it's important. For her, it's important. "I know you know all that, too. But, I'm going to say it anyway, because it's worth repeating to ourselves, to remind us that we are different, that we do stand for something, and that we actually have an overarching mission that goes far beyond keeping the Sentinels from stomping Mutant Town, stopping Magneto from rigging elections. Our goal, the Professor's dream, is to try to build a world where humans and mutants can coexist in peace. We defend humans from mutants that would harm them, and mutants from humans that would do the same. We are 'pro-mutant', yes, but we are not 'anti-human' in the process. Indeed, though we sometimes do, we should not see mutants and humans as separate and distinct races or species, but rather different expressions of the same genome. We're all human. And that's why we fight like we do." Jean rises and comes around the desk, the disk floating up off the table now to hover between them as she stands beside Jocelyn's chair. "That's who the X-Men are... and I'd like you to be one of us." Jocleyn isn't so much awestruck as she is surprised, but that fades quickly enough as she listens to Jean attentively. It isn't until Jean finishes that the tall woman speaks, standing as she does so. This wasn't an answer you gave sitting down. "When Mr. Summers told me about the X-Men, he told me how the team's aim was to make the world a better place for humans and mutants alike. That's why I agreed to join up with the Young X-Men, because I felt that I could do something with my abilities to make things better. I've somehow acquired this knack for running into problems when walking down the street, and it's something that everyone with a mask on has told me, in one form or another, for why they do what they do". Jocelyn's mind is actually fairly calm now, much moreso than when she'd first started down this conversation and the shock hit her. It would seem like she'd thought this sort of thing over already. "That's why I do what I do here". A smile plays across Jocelyn's lips. "Trust me, I'm not the person you're going to have to remind to keep up her training". She'd been doing it so long that it wasn't something she was going to stop willingly. "Heck, if I ever took a position here, it would probably be as a trainer and the students would grow to either all love or hate me," Jocelyn adds with an amuse smile, the memories of the students like Jubilee and Anole who have asked her for help popping into her mind. "In the end, everyone deserves a chance on this planet, regardless of what gene they have or what weird science experiment gave them wings and a tail. The team shows enough variety to make that apparent. But in the end, a team is a family, and it is a family you choose. I'd be glad to continue being part of this family, Jean". At that, Jocelyn reaches out to take the offered disk that is now hovering between them. Jean's green eyes sparkle and she grins just a little as the girl speaks, though she tries to keep it within the gravity of the moment. As Jocelyn finally reaches for it, she lets the disk fall lightly into her palm. "I'd expect nothing less," she admits. And then she offers the girl a hug. "You've done good, kid. Welcome to the team." Catching the disk neatly, Jocelyn smiles and returns the hug. "Thanks, Jean". She'd have to request one of the team's actual uniforms at some point, along with some other logical details, but most of that is pushed aside for now. Pulling out of the hug, the girl looks at the disk for a minute before she slips it away. In a lot of ways, everything has changed, but in a lot of ways, at least to how Jocelyn approaches things, nothing has changed. "I suppose this means I have to make sure to be better about doing mission reports," Jocelyn jokes lightly, mostly just to relax a little. Jean leans neatly against the desk now and flashes a grin. "Yes, you will," she says. She chuckles now. "I suggest you speak to Shift about formatting, rather than Meggan." She loves Meggan to pieces -- who doesn't? But the metamorph's bubbly, distracted personality makes for... less informational reports and more entertaining ones might be the nicest way of putting it. "Geez, and I was going to collaborate with her and Jubilee on the design," Jocelyn responds easily, catching the joke. "I should probably get moving though. I've got a few things to take care of now that I'm back in town," Jocelyn offers to Jean. "I'll see you later". And with that, unless she is stopped, Jocelyn will make her way out of Jean's office. Category:Log